


My Love, V.B

by Driwed



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band), Target (Korea Band)
Genre: Bullying, Fanfiction, Target, Volleyball, depressed, driwed, kpop, mylovevb, oneus - Freeform, onewe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: His love for volleyball outweighs the crushing reality he lives in. At least, that's what he thought.





	1. Brief Words

**so, i decided to turn dark. i'm going to try my best with this one and be detailed and not simply imply. so, please:**

** READ AT YOUR OUR DISCRETION **

**but, with that out of the way, enjoy the story! (p.s, please forgive if anything seems off. i'm not perfect :(**


	2. What Is Sanity?

I held the ball in my hands. I knew what it was and how it was to be used. I faced the net then bumped it. It hit the net. I suppose that was another failure to add onto my growing list. It wasn't that I sucked, it was just hard to play with a sprained wrist. I picked up another ball and once more bumped it. Once more it hit the net. I slowly moved from my spot and limped over to pick up the balls that sat beneath the net.

My ears perked up at the sound of the doors opening. My heart rate quickened and I broke out in a cold sweat at the sound of familiar voices. I left the balls on the floor and hurried towards the other exit of the building.

"Hey!" one of them shouted. "Where ya going so fast, Lee?"

I kept silent and my head low. Responding only granted me a death wish. I jumped at the feeling of someone's hand on my shoulder. My chest was in pain. It hurt to breathe.

"My, my, isn't this quite a look. Hey, come look at his face! He's fighting back tears." said Seoho with a laugh. "Such a fucking crybaby."

I felt him grab me by my hair and dragged me away from the exit. He tossed me onto the floor then had two people stand me up. I stared at him with my blurring vision. I knew what was coming. He always did this if he caught me in the building. Soon volleyballs were bouncing and hitting me dead on. Each strike felt as powerful as the one before it. I was thankful when he missed, but those moments were short lived. Soon the other two had joined in and I was now being hit from different angles.

"Aw, we ran out. Just when things were getting good. Hey, Lee." said Seoho as he crossed onto the other side. I was sitting on my rump and fighting back tears that were already pooling over at this point. "Pick up all of these balls within a minute. Otherwise..."

I quietly started to pick them up and never complained when they purposefully moved balls or tripped me. Sometimes they would kick me or throw a ball at my face. I slowly stood up as a minute had probably passed. Even if it hadn't, there was no way I'd be able to do this all by myself within a minute.

"Just do it..." I mumbled. "I can't pick them all up alone."

I heard Seoho suck his teeth before he sent me falling back. I felt the wind being knocked out of me when he stepped on my chest. I kept still. It would probably be worse if I moved around. One of our team mates handed him a water bottle while another handed him a ruler. He picked up my arm and started to swing. It hurt, but hurt even more since he was attacking a bruised spot.

It was hard trying to keep silent through it all. Seoho attacked old bruises, made new bruises, opened old cuts and made new ones. He kicked me around for a bit before giving me a disgusted look.

"I should crush both of your hands. Then you'll be forced to withdraw from the team." said Seoho while looking down at me. "I can't believe I thought being friends with you was a smart choice. Rot alone for all I care."

I remained curled up in a ball then felt something being put over my mouth and nose. I had inhaled too much and knocked out.

🏐🏐

I woke up then hit my head against something. I looked around and confirmed I was in storage. I sat quietly as no one would come around here until after practice. Even then, there was no guarantee it'd be someone who wasn't bullying me. Most of the others on the team hated me. It was mostly bandwagon hate. Seoho started it all. Spreading rumors and forcing others to act. It was only the volleyball team at first, then it started to spread to the student body. My friends either joined in or deserted me. I had no one to fall back on. Not even my parents.

Everything felt hopeless, pointless. Even the sport I loved the most couldn't save me from the crushing reality I was living in. To this day, I still don't know why Seoho turned on me and started bullying me. It wasn't like I was a better player. I was getting just about the same grades as him. It's not like we had the same crush. He was straight. I wasn't. Even then, I wouldn't have been a jerk and stole his crush. Maybe he lied when he said he accepted me.

It still didn't add up. He simply could've ended our friendship and we go our separate ways. Why go out of the way to bully me? I curled myself into a ball and started to cry. I was supposed to have a normal high school life. Make friends, lose friends, have crushes, get heartbroken and graduate. Yet here I was in my second year being bullied by the person I trusted the most. I brought up the idea of changing school with my parents, but they immediately dismissed it and told me to solve my own problems.

🏐🏐

I found myself waking up again in the same place. It was safe to assume that either people were being told not to come this way or they forgot all together. Both were plausible. Staff never came this way, so I was probably going to be stuck here until I died of starvation. My stomach growled as I haven't eaten in who knew how long. Maybe I was overthinking and they were all still in practice.

I heard the door open and saw a person standing in the doorway. I kept still.

"Giwook..." he called out.

"What are you doing here...?" I asked in confusion.

He didn't say anything and left. The door was wide open. I was given a chance to escape. If I escaped, I would probably receive worse. Whoever freed me would be targeted too. I walked over to the door then noticed a few snacks were left on the floor. A cup of water sat atop a piece of paper. I picked it up and silently read it.

 _"I want to help, but I'm more worried about my own hide. Sorry."_  I read then saw he wanted me to destroy this.

So I did. I poured a bit of water on it then started pulling it apart. Whoever he was, I appreciated the effort. However, I couldn't risk him getting bullied, so I'd have to tell him sometime. The first thing was figuring out who he was. I closed the door and opened a bag of snacks. I had hid the rest in case Seoho and his crew came early. I started to worry as the door was unlocked and Seoho would know he had outside help. I didn't have a magnet or anything similar.

Just as I finished eating the snacks he left, the door opened and as expected, Seoho was angry.

"Look, I don't think Giwook did it. It's impossible. No one came this way and the only way to open it is with the keys which the volleyball team has and the cleaning staff. It was probably them." said Hyogi with crossed arms.

"Yeah, as if Giwook would be stupid enough to try and run away." said Youngjo.

"Alright, I get it. Anyway, get up you piece of trash." barked Seoho.

I rose to my feet then held back a yelp as he grabbed me by my hair. This was my life. Letting myself be at the mercy of my bullies. There was no reason to fight back. I had no shelter.


	3. What Is Insanity?

I watched my team play from the sidelines. I watched them struggle with one of the worst players on the team. They refused to put me on the court. I looked at our coach who didn't seem to care. She taught well, in my opinion. Most of the time she was off doing her own thing, leaving us to our own devices.

Our team lost the match, though, it was to be expected since they prefer to choose everyone but me. Our coach gave us her usual pep talk then walked off to do god knows what. I felt myself being dragged out by Seoho. Soon Hyogi, Youngjo and Harin joined his sides. I could only imagine what they planned to do to me.

Seoho pushed me and my backside collided with the wall. The back of my head hurt. They started yelling at me for not doing any beneficial for the team and sitting there on my ass the entire time. I kept silent. Seoho rolled his eyes then reached into his bag. He opened his water bottle and doused me with water. The other three handed him their drinks and I found myself being doused in more water and pink lemonade.

"Why don't you just quit? It'd be better for everyone." spat Seoho before leaving.

His crew followed behind and boosted his swelling ego. I lifted my arms but felt no will nor desire to stand up. I found myself sinking back into the negative and dark place of my mind. Degrading words plagued my mind along with thoughts of ways to die that wouldn't be torture. I covered my face with my hands and cried. I couldn't stand it anymore. The constant physical pain, the emotional pain, the psychological pain.

I felt my hands being pulled away from my face. I looked up and saw Minhyun looking at me in a crouched position. What was he doing here? If anyone saw him here, he'd end up getting bullied too.

"Does it hurt...?" he asked softly while pulling me into his arms.

I pulled away then pushed him. He shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be near me. I'd just ruin his life.

"Please go... they may come back... You'll get bullied too!" I said as my voice cracked.

"Giwook..." he said moving closer, but I pushed him back.

Why wasn't he understanding? Did he want to be bullied? Hasn't he seen what it can do to people? Why was he being so stupid?

"Go... just go... You don't want to be their victim..." I said then limped away. My ankle had started to act up again.

🏐🏐

I lied in my bed, hoping the pain I felt would subside. I had disinfected any cuts I saw. I couldn't tell what was old and what was new. My mind shifted to Minhyun and how he idiotically worried over me. Why would he jeopardize his popularity just to see if I was hurting? I rolled onto my other side then checked the time. 10:03 in the morning. We had a day off from school. Practice wasn't canceled. I decided to make most of my day before I was subjected to being beaten and told how worthless I was.

I walked down the street then noticed a person standing off to the side. They looked suspicious, so I moved over to the other side. I didn't have a destination in mind, but I always liked going to pet stores. My mind automatically remembered the route to the shelter where we got our pet bird from. She died a few months ago though.

🏐🏐

I entered the shelter and the sound of animals filled my ears. I greeted the clerk who at this point knew me by name and face. I heard the door open behind me and was surprised to see Minhyun. I thought of asking him, but I decided to just ignore him. I walked over to the cats then gently rubbed their heads with my finger. I felt myself smile then let it falter. I was stuck in a cage too. Unlike the animals here, I was treated poorly. Beaten, degraded, shamed, exposed.

The cat meowed then bumped my finger with its head, bringing me out of my thoughts. I wiped my eye and noticed my hand was slightly damp. I've been crying a lot lately. Things were finally starting to get to me. I jumped and freaked out at someone touching my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it..." said Minhyun worriedly. "I'm sorry..."

"Are you here to adopt a pet?" I asked.

"No... I have one. A hamster..." he said with a smile.

I left it at that. I said my goodbyes to the worker then headed out. I still had some time before I had to head home and go to practice. I decided to go on ahead early like the other day. My wrist was feeling better, so I decided to talk the opportunity. I turned around and saw Minhyun waiting behind me. I figured he'd go home sooner or later.

🏐🏐

I locked the door then freaked out. He was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Why was he clinging to me? Did he not care about his own safety? His popularity would go down the drain. Who's to say someone hasn't taken pictures? I was upset. I marched down the stairs and his smile had faded.

"What's wrong...?" Minhyun asked.

I hit him. Maybe now he'd have some common sense and get the hell away from me. Then it hit me. He was probably working with Seoho. He wasn't concerned about me at all. It was just another ploy by Seoho to cause me more misery. I was now even more glad I hit him.

"You can't fool me anymore. I know you're working with Seoho. The plan is you'll get close to me then drop me after gaining my trust... kind of like he did..." I said before brushing past him. "Go and tell him the plan failed."

It hurt, but what did I expect? One of the popular kids wanted to hang around a bullied kid? As if. It's the 21st century. Everyone's looking out for themselves. Friendship is a terribly fickle thing. Romance as well. I felt something grab my hand and wouldn't let me pull away.

"Minhyun, the plan won't-" I said then was silenced by his sudden hug.

"Seoho didn't set this up. I came here on my own. I can't sit idle anymore. So what if I get bullied? If that's the price I have to pay to be by your side, I'm willing." he said with a serious look.

He was good at acting. He really planned to see the plan through to the end. It didn't matter to me.

🏐🏐

I pulled open the door and as expected, I was the first one there. I pulled the balls out of the storage room and set up the net. Minhyun watched from the sidelines. It was obvious once Seoho and his crew show, he'd either be running or joining them. I sighed heavily then picked up one of the balls. It felt good being able to hit them over the net. I decided to try a run and jump serve. I've only practiced a few times before as the time after my wrist was sprained along with my ankle.

"Well look who it is. Lee Giwook actually showed up to practice. Guess who won the bet?" said Seoho as he collected money from his friends. "Oh? Is that Sohn Minhyun I see?"

My head snapped in his direction quickly. He didn't run with his tail between his legs, which only meant one thing. He was working with Seoho. I was glad I had caught on. I moved to serve then felt a ball hit me.

"Oops, my hand slipped." Seoho said with an evil grin. "Hm, what secret about you should I expose today. Ah! What about the one where you drowned your neighbor's cat?"

I felt all eyes on me. I wanted to hide. It was true the cat drowned, but only because it was helping me not drown. No one would believe me if I spoke up. Now Id be known as an animal killer along with being an asshole to girls. I couldn't imagine what he'd throw at me next.


	4. Sanity Is...

I sobbed uncontrollably as everything hurt. Blood was tricking from my mouth and the side of my head. Scratches and cuts adorned my body for all to see. I couldn't even stand.

"Get up! We're not done with you." Seoho shouted then kicked my back.

I let out a throaty and pained gasp. Why couldn't he get the picture. I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

"Pick him up." he said then impatiently tapped his foot. "You know, you're a real pain in the ass."

The rod was swung into my side. Seoho twirled it around then pointed it at my face.

"I know you're tired of this. Just kill your self. Make everyone's lives easier. Your parents don't love you, you have no relatives around and your friends deserted you. What else do you have to cling to?" said Seoho with a sigh.

I started to answer, but was silenced with a blow to the stomach and throat. I coughed hard and was spooked by the sight of blood coming out of my mouth.

"Don't tell me you were going to say volleyball? You were? That's pathetic. No one on the team likes you and no colleges have looked to recruit you. Face it, Lee. You are nothing. Your existence is pointless. Do everyone a favor and bite the dust." Seoho said then had them drop me.

They left without another word. I just lied there. He was right. Why was I still breathing? There wasn't anything for me to hold onto. Why was I even born if they weren't going to care later? Worthless, stupid fuck, freak, psycho, mental, puppet, dumbass, asshole, failure, shameful, incompetent. All those words have been said about me and to my face. It was awful, especially having to hear it and see 24/7 whether in person or online.

I managed to sit myself up then looked around. They picked a good place to beat up on me. There wasn't a person in sight. I tried to crawl but the burning sensation on the palms of my hands were too much. I used a wall to help me onto my feet. I could go home like this, but my parents would throw a fit. The nearest hospital was too far to walk, especially in my condition. Seoho and the others had taken my things. They were kind enough to leave my phone, but it didn't matter. None of my contacts would help.

🏐🏐

I found myself waking up in an unfamiliar place. I then started to recognize things. How did I end up in the hospital? The last thing I remembered was walking towards a park. Who brought me here? The door opened and a nurse had come in.

"You're awake. Great. I hope you don't mind if I ask some questions." he said then looked at me.

I nodded.

"Do you know how you sustained these injuries?" he asked right off the bat.

Was I to be honest? Even if I was, it wasn't like anything would change.

"Bullies." I mumbled.

"I see... do they go to your school? Have you told your parents?" he asked as he wrote things down.

"Yes and yes..." I said with my head lowered.

"And it's still going on?" he asked with a hint of surprise.

I nodded silently. I hoped that he'd understand my situation. That no matter what I did it was hopeless. He asked if I had any friends I could turn to. I shook my head. I had no one in my life anymore.

"Hm, do you know your mom or dad's number? So we can call them and let them know where you are." he said.

I recited both of their numbers then watched as he left the room. They'd only come to sign the discharge papers. They couldn't be bothered with me. It would probably benefit them if I died. Though, I couldn't pay back the time and money they had already put into me since birth. I gripped the bedsheets then sighed.

"Seoho..." I whispered before sniffling. "I'll do it..."

🏐🏐

I was told they'd keep me overnight just to make sure nothing was wrong. I lied on my side in the dark room. Once I was out, things would go back to how they were. I would be bullied, no one would care, and I'd be pushed back into the dark space that started infecting my brain. It was so easy to fall into it and was difficult to get out of. Sometimes I felt it was best to never get out, to let myself drown in the darkness that occupied my mind.

I heard the door open, but I remained still. I heard shuffling and soft clatters. The door opened and closed. I looked behind me and saw a cookie and a note. I picked it up and it read "Stay strong. Rainbows can't exist without rain.". I picked up the cookie then started to nibble on it. It was slightly touching seeing that someone cared, even if only slightly.

I ended up finishing the entire cookie and found it slightly easier to sleep. For a while, I had forgotten the harsh reality I lived in.

🏐🏐

I walked out of the hospital with my father then got in the car. He dropped me off at home and told me my mother had already called in that I was sick and couldn't attend. A part of me wanted to believe that they started care, but I had to be realistic. They were just doing what was morally right, not because they wanted to.

I curled up in my bed and hid under my sheets. Tomorrow I'd go back and be subjected to torture. My parents would go back to not caring. I spent the entire day in my bed, having an internal battle of whether it was worth it or not. Whether it was worth pressing through or ending it altogether. The toxic, dark space that occupied my mind continuously stretched, dispersing my brain of any light. I could feel myself suffocating, trying to keep myself from drowning. Maybe I already had.


	5. Insanity.

I dragged my feet as I walked down the block. I always asked the bigger picture questions. I never received an answer. I never did because the people around me never bothered with the bigger picture. I was skipping school. It was completely unlike me. Did it matter at this point? My world had fallen apart when the bullying started and was completely crushed when my parents gave zero fucks.

I looked at the people who went about their day. Everyone had worries, whether they were big or small. Yet here they were, happy as if those worries never existed. How could they easily forget them, especially the big ones that were right in your face? I kept walking. I wanted to see the pets once more.

🏐🏐

I greeted the clerk then noticed the cat I usually played with was replaced with a small chihuahua.

"Ah, someone adopted the cat about a few days ago..." she said with a sad smile.

I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. I quietly greeted the others then walked over to her.

"Miss, can I ask you something?" I asked, keeping my head low.

"Sure." she said happily.

"Why do you live?" I asked.

She seemed taken aback by my question. She started to think then looked like she had an idea.

"For them." she said then gestured to the animals. "Seeing then find new homes when life treated them unfairly is very rewarding for me. It's like they're getting another chance at life."

I kept silent then felt her hold my hand.

"Why do you live?" she asked.

I couldn't answer her. It wasn't that I didn't want to, I can't. I didn't know why I lived. I used to believe it was for volleyball, but now...

"I don't know..." I mumbled then pulled my hand away from her. "I don't know..."

I dashed out of the shelter. I bumped into someone and quickly apologized before taking off again. My vision was starting to blur. I didn't know where I'd go, but anywhere was better than home or school.

🏐🏐

I pushed on the door then frowned when it wouldn't open. I sat on the steps while covering my face. I pulled out my phone and texted an old friend. As expected, no response. I descended down the stairs and exited.

"Giwook." a familiar voice called out.

"Minhyun..." I muttered then checked the time. School had been let out just a few minutes ago. Did he skip? "What are you doing here...?"

"I live here. Hey, do you want to come up for something to drink?" he asked with a smile.

An idea popped into my mind.

"Yeah." I said then followed him.

His apartment looked inviting. He told me to make myself at home. I fidgeted then called him over.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm craving a snack..." I said then told him which.

"From that specific store...? Well, I guess I could do that for you." he said then quickly left.

I started inspecting windows. I found one I was looking for. I opened it and looked down. The height was perfect. I looked around and found some paper and pen. What would I write? Sorry for using you like this? I sighed then wrote down everything in my beaten and broken heart. I stopped writing as tears fell onto the paper. I screamed loudly and still didn't feel satisfied. No amount of yelling, shouting or screaming could define the pain I was feeling.

The pain of constantly having to endure all sorts of abuse. I started throwing things and looked at the mess I had created. It still wasn't enough. My mind wouldn't quiet down. I broke down in more tears. The pain is completely different than everything I've experienced before. I walked back over to the tear stained paper and wrote one more sentence.

I looked out the window and waited. I was sure. I stuck a leg out then felt something pull me back.

"Stop! Don't!" he shouted as he held onto me.

"I thought..." I mumbled.

"I knew it. I knew if I didn't turn back you'd..." he said in tears.

"Let me go." I said.

"So you can jump? Fuck no!" said Minhyun as he held me tighter.

I did everything in my power to get him to release me. He wouldn't. No matter how much I kicked and screamed, he would just hold on. I went limp in his arms as it was obvious that he was serious. He noticed the paper that I had left on the table.

"I can't believe you..." he whispered. He closed the window then sat down on the floor with me. "Talk to me..."

I kept silent. What good would come from it? It's not going to stop the bullying. It's not going to make my parents care. I started to cry again. My breath hitched at the feeling of a warm hand stroking my hair. I looked back at him and found myself entranced by his sad smile.

"Minhyun..." I whispered then widened my eyes when he started wiping my tears away.

"I'm not going to hide anymore. I'm going to protect you. So please, promise me you won't consider suicide as an answer..." he whispered.

"Please, you're being ridiculous... Carry on with your carefree life..." I said while looking away.

He turned me around and held me by my shoulders.

"I want you in my life. Ever since I first saw you... I've wanted to know you, get closer to you, but I was scared. I didn't want to get bullied. But I finally made up my mind that day when you went to the shelter..." he said with a bitter smile. "Yet here you were, trying to jump..."

"Please, stop lying-" I started then shut up when he suddenly got close.

"Giwook, I mean it. I'm going to protect you. I want to protect the person I love." he said then wiped his eyes. He was crying. "So promise me that you won't consider suicide and instead come to me."

I leaned forward and hugged him. I didn't know how to answer him with words. It could all still be a sick trick. He hugged me back and started to sob. I slowly patted his back and felt a bit happy. Even if it was fake, it was nice to hear someone was going to be there for me because they wanted to.


End file.
